Telephone book storage apparatuses have been used in a number of different places in the past, such as in airports, bank lobbies, lobbies of business buildings, and the like. Various types of telephone book supporting devices have been used in the past, and, for example, one of them is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,856,728 which discloses a swingably supported telephone book binder.
Another prior art type of hanger for telephone books is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,705,706.
Still another type of telephone book hanger is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,754.
Generally speaking, the present invention is particularly concerned with that type of telephone book storage device which is so constructed as to minimize the possibility of pilferage.